pokemonnetbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Sanctity
Full Metal Sanctity is a server on Pokemon Netbattle that was created and is hosted by Full Metal Kirby and The Squishy Ditto. The server is generally known for its spontaneous and bizarre inhabitants and scripts that accompany it, as well as the supposed RPG it will have. The RPG is speculated to be roughly 25% done, according to Ditto. __toc__ Server History The Name The server started in May of 2005 under the name 'Viral Sanctity' at the time due to an unsuccessful clan idea The Squishy Ditto had (this led to the discovery of the %2 nickname glitch). At night for a short while the server sometimes was renamed to 'Ditto's Nightclub', where all kinds of weird things happened. Throughout 2005 into a bit of 2006, the server went through a couple of names that just wouldn't stick. In early 2006, the server decided on 'Full Metal Sanctity', which it has remained as such to today. Not to say that it didn't have a temporary name for a bit in 2008 called 'Full Metal Graveyard', when Full Metal Kirby had first took over The Squishy Ditto's hosting duties. The reason behind that name was that up until then, Full Metal Kirby couldn't host due to router problems. Creation The Beginning Yet to be written. General Events Yet to be written. Activities Yet to be written. Popularity Yet to be written. Affiliations Yet to be written. Regulars Throughout its life, like with all long-standing servers, Full Metal Sanctity has had many regulars who have graced the server with their presence. Some have came and gone, but others have stuck around and remain currently. Here is a list composing some of the server's memorable regulars: :• 888 :• Elite Crescent/Teh GhosT :• a pikachu :• best at games/Nick :• Burninating_Torchic :• Celebi/Lumine :• Det. Papermariofan :• Full Metal Kirby :• Icy :• Ionic Soul :• Jay :• Jeff :• Jigpuff :• Lido :• LilBlackRaven :• Meto Phoenix Dragon/ADD Dragon/Jessu/Jess :• Neko/Chrisie :• Ninja Master Naruto :• Rats :• Rayquaza X :• Razii :• Roy :• Teh Sexay Skitty/Louise :• Teh Umby :• The Squishy Ditto :• Vash the Stampede :• Voltage/Celtore :• XD003/Andrew :• Wandering Scripter Scripting Full Metal Sanctity started out with simple fun scripts, such as !Attack, !RandTF, !EnterHoTub, and other such pointless stuff. As it grew, scripts got more complicated. Many scripts grew from simple, single-digit lines to complex and meticulous, bulky scripts with more factors, and then to more efficient versions of the previous scripts. Current Day Regulars :• best at games/Nick :• Burninating_Torchic (Can be called on) :• Celebi/Lumine :• Det. Papermariofan (Can be called on) :• Full Metal Kirby :• Icy :• LilBlackRaven (Occasionally) :• Meto Phoenix Dragon/ADD Dragon/Jessu/Jess :• Neko/Chrisie :• Rayquaza X :• Razii (Can be called on/Occasionally) :• Teh Sexay Skitty/Louise :• The Squishy Ditto :• Vash the Stampede :• Voltage/Celtore :• XD003/Andrew :• Wandering Scripter Scripting Yet to be written. Authority List Owners :• Cel/Lumine :• Full Metal Kirby :• The Squishy Ditto Mega Administrators :• Elite Crescent/Teh GhosT (Missing) :• Voltage Administrators :• 23509568784032098540 (Questionable) :• Burninating_Torchic :• Chrisie :• Icy :• LilBlackRaven :• tomacco Mega Moderators :• Ionic Soul :• Meto Phoenix Dragon/Jessu/Jess :• Teh Sexay Skitty/Louise Moderators :• best at games/Nick :• Det. Papermariofan :• Razii :• Teh Umby :• Tiamat/DarkLugia :• Wandering Scripter :• XD003/Andrew Mega Users Yet to be written. External Links * Full Metal Sanctity Site * Full Metal Sanctity Forums Category:Servers